


Target that I'm probably gonna miss

by alchemystique



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Captain Cobra Swan, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 09:06:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1977075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alchemystique/pseuds/alchemystique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Henry is on his first date, and Killian isn't taking it too well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Target that I'm probably gonna miss

**Author's Note:**

> I have an unhealthy amount of love for Captain Cobra - so here's some more for you.

**target that I'm probably gonna miss**

Killian is fidgeting. It's actually terribly amusing, his pattern of anxiety - a foot tap, a scratch at the back of his head, his fingers drumming out a rhythm against Granny's countertop - he'll bite his lip, sip at his cocoa, set the mug down again and slowly spin it around, the handle always turned away from him before he starts all over again. 

The foot taps loud against the linoleum and Regina gives him a half-crazed glare from across the diner, where she is entertaining a similar amount of anxious tics.

Emma rolls her eyes as she digs into her lasagna. These two have been through every crisis imaginable at this point, but of course, of course this is what is going to drive them to an early grave.

"You gonna eat that, or just stare at it suspiciously?"

She nods at his untouched plate of food and he drums his fingers in response.

"It's always wise to be cautious with Granny's lasagna, love."

" _I heard that_!" comes Grannys voice from the depths of the kitchen, and Killian looks appropriately cowed.

"It's just a _date_ , Killian."

His eyes blaze fiercely as he turns to look at her. "It's _just_ nothing, Swan. What do we really know about her, hm? What are her _intentions_?"

"I think her intentions are to enjoy a night out with Henry. And we've known her for years, Killian. She's sixteen, what kind of skeletons do you think she has."

He spins the cup 180 degrees, but doesn't lift it immediately, which she considers progress.

"I don't trust her."

Or not. "You are absolutely ridiculous." Regina, who is carefully pretending to not be listening in, seems to think Killian is perfectly correct to be suspicious.

He makes a face, takes a sip of cocoa and sets it down. And then spins the handle away from himself. Emma has made a catalogue of his movements _just_ for the pleasure of reciting them back to Henry, who is currently out on a date with a very nice girl who is not the least bit fishy, and will probably laugh hysterically when Emma regales him with the tale of her own date night.

At Granny's. With Regina acting as the surprise, surly third wheel half a room away.

When did her life turn into this?

"You know Henry asked _her_ out, right? After you told him to go for it."

"She accepted far too quickly."

She goes silent, understanding washing over her as he taps his foot again, and a moment later she's fighting back a bark of laughter as he gives her a very serious stare down.

"I've amused you."

Emma can't fight the attack of giggles as she shakes her head at him, and when she manages to calm down and control herself she gives him a soft, fond look.

"Killian, are you actually _suspicious_ of a teenage girl with little to no baggage not making Henry profess his undying love before she said yes to a date?"

"It's _peculiar_."

"I'm sorry to be the one to break this to you, but not every romance starts out with someone being left chained up in a giants lair."

It's adorable, really, that his mind has leapt to the conclusion that sweet little Grace must be Up To Something because she hadn't made Henry work at it for two years, but also just a bit sad - she reaches for his hand, curling their fingers together, and he takes a deep breath, shooting her an indecipherable look.

"I still don't trust her," he tells Emma, and across the room Regina seems to be on the verge of interrupting them to encourage Killian in his suspicion. Rather than a tap of his foot, though, he unfurls their hands to pick up his fork and, with the look of a man about to sail straight into the storm, digs into Granny's lasagna.

______

The key's click in the lock just as Killian is scooping out his third helping of ice cream (Captain Hook stress eats, because her life isn't strange enough as it is), and he looks up in time to see Henry bolt through the door, looking harried and slightly terrified.

"Aha!" Killian points a finger at Emma, who has the grace to raise an eyebrow. "I _told_ you."

"How was your date, kid?"

Henry eyes the carton of Ben and Jerry's on the island and sighs. "Ice cream, then story time."

Killian eagerly sets up another bowl for Henry, who slides out a stool and plops himself down with all the grace a teenage boy possesses, greedily reaching for the bowl before Killian has even finished scooping, and they sit in silence, spoons clinking as they gobble down dessert.

Finally, Henry sets his empty bowl aside, staring hard at the table.

"Grace's dad is crazy," he tells them, and Killian, all ready with words of encouragement, falters in confusion. 

"Sorry, lad?"

He reaches up to scratch at the back of his head, just another of those ridiculous habits her son has picked up from their live-in pirate, and uses the other hand to fidget with his tie. 

Emma's eyes zero in on his neck at the movement, gaze focusing on a suspiciously purpling mark just under his ear.

"We were, like, two minutes late, but when I pulled up he was already outside. With a pair of scissors in his hand."

"Scissors?"

"They looked really sharp!"

Killian's entire demeanor changes, a grin forming as Henry gives them a wide-eyed stare, but Emma _can't stop staring_ at her sons neck, because that is _definitely_ a hickey.

"Well, my boy, you've survived your first encounter with the disgruntled father of a young woman."

" _He wouldn't even let me walk her to the door!_ "

"You're quite lucky he didn't stab you when you offered. And that he didn't threaten you."

"Not _verbally_."

Killian seems mollified now, and goes on to ask Henry a multitude of questions about the date, cutting in every once in a while to add his own bit of wisdom, and Emma lets them, trying very hard to listen as she stares at the side of her son's neck like something might pop out of it, but Killian was _right_. That girl is suspicious.

______

She tiptoes down the hall, careful to avoid the creaky floorboard near the bathroom, and hears muted voices echoing in the kitchen. Those two are going to be in _so much trouble_ if all the Cherry Garcia is gone. 

She's ready to round the corner on them with an accusation about not inviting her to their late night snack when she hears Henry sigh.

"...it was...wet? I guess? I don't know."

Oh god damn it, she does not want to hear this conversation. This is definitely a Killian conversation.

"Oh come lad, you've a love mark on your neck that has not gone unnoticed, and all you have to remark upon it the dampness of the endeavor?"

Henry's voice sounds a little far off. "Okay, it was _nice_."

Killian hums quietly, and Emma, little as she wants to hear the rest of this conversation, can't help but feel her heart clench a bit as she pictures the two of them, Killian's open and interested face, Henry's moony eyes as he thinks of a pretty girl, the two of them so open and unguarded with each other. There are a lot of things Emma is thankful for when it comes to Killian, but this has to be near the top, his easy acceptance - no, his eager desire - to be there for Henry, to listen to him and give him advice and even to tease him when he's going through a patch of teenage petulance. It's possible Killian loves Henry more than he loves Emma, and nothing could make her happier, considering the lengths the man would go to for her.

"Like. Really. Really good." Henry's voice has a dreamy quality to it as he continues. "I never understand why you're always kissing my mom, but I kinda get it now."

"It's always good to reach an understanding."

"It's still gross," Henry informs him. "But I get it."

Rather than eavesdrop any longer, Emma turns to head back to the bedroom, a soft smile curving on her lips as she slides back into bed, and she's in a haze of half-wakefulness when Killian slides in beside her, curling an arm around her and burying his face in her hair. 

"I may have been a tad ridiculous tonight," he tells her, and she doesn't bother to pretend she's asleep.

"Just a bit." She turns into him as his fingers skim across her side, and takes a moment to stare at him as he gives her a sleepy smile.

"He had a fine night, up until his run in with the bloody Hatter."

"Please do not give me details."

"I'm sure you can infer."

"Unfortunately, yes," she tells him, distracted momentarily as his fingers begin to dip low at her back, and he nudges at her nose with his own. 

"I do rather enjoy kissing you, Swan," he mutters as he presses his lips to the corner of her mouth, and Emma rolls her eyes at him, smacking his shoulder.

"You knew I was listening?"

He's not so easily deterred, his palm skimming her backside as his lips start a trail down her neck. "You always forget the floorboard outside the office, love."

He's right, of course, but he's also _incredibly_ distracting, his hand and his mouth and just _him_ , his devotion to her sons wellbeing, the ridiculous overprotectiveness that only seems to show itself around Henry, the absolutely mystifying way he can go from fatherly advice to dirty phrases whispered in her ear in the span of a few seconds - he is incredibly distracting.

She hums as he presses her into the bed, hovering over her with a devilish grin on his face, and Emma surges forward to capture his lips, his delighted groan echoing loudly in her ears. "Shhh," she mutters, her breath hitching as his fingers slip beneath her shorts. "Its, like, so gross," she tells him, and he grins against her neck before he pulls up his head to stare at her.

"The boy came home with a love bite and didn't expect to be tormented, Swan. I've every intention proving him wrong."

Her laughter dissolves into a breathy moan that has Killian grinning from ear to ear.


End file.
